


Reason to Live

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forbidden Actions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Satire, based on DR3 anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: They have gone quite far from the group when he suddenly stopped abruptly and turned around, facing Momota fully.The astronaut opened his mouth but he was cut off immediately.“Are you a stalker, Momota-chan?” Asked Ouma, his words dripping with mockery. “Wahhh, that’s scary!”Faux tears filled Ouma's eyes when he looked up at Momota, his lower lip trembling.“What?! I’m not a stalker,” protested Momota, a deep scowl settling on his face. He could never get used to Ouma’s theatrics. “Stop it!”All traces of tears immediately left Ouma’s face, replaced with a wide lazy smile. He folded his hands behind his neck and tilted his head to the side.“Nishishi, doesn’t matter!” Ouma laughed nonchalantly, sounding as obnoxious as ever, no matter the situation. “I’d love to chat, Momota-chan, but you know how it is! I have places to be, people to kill! Buh-bye!”





	Reason to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing that I wrote when I was bored and procrastinating. And please, be careful because it contains a mildly dubious consent (nothing major but still might be triggering for some people, pls take care of yourselves!) and you need to have at least a vague idea of the concept of killing game from DR3.

Momota knew that it wouldn’t take Ouma long to realize that he’s been following him. In fact, he was pretty sure that Ouma was aware of his presence from the beginning. And it’s not like he was trying to hide the fact that he was following him, because it was precisely what he’s been doing.

 

Still, it was surprising that it took Ouma so long to actually confront him about it. They have gone quite far from the group when he suddenly stopped abruptly and turned around, facing Momota fully.

 

The astronaut opened his mouth but he was cut off immediately.

 

“Are you a stalker, Momota-chan?” Asked Ouma, his words dripping with mockery. “Wahhh, that’s scary!”

 

Faux tears filled Ouma's eyes when he looked up at Momota, his lower lip trembling.

 

“What?! I’m not a stalker,” protested Momota, a deep scowl settling on his face. He could never get used to Ouma’s theatrics. “Stop it!”

 

All traces of tears immediately left Ouma’s face, replaced with a wide lazy smile. He folded his hands behind his neck and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Nishishi, doesn’t matter!” Ouma laughed nonchalantly, sounding as obnoxious as ever, no matter the situation. “I’d love to chat, Momota-chan, but you know how it is! I have places to be, people to kill! Buh-bye!”

 

He turned away from him, ready to skip away in his typical manner. Momota felt sudden surge of panic wash over him. Normally, he wouldn’t have a problem with Ouma leaving — hell, he even often wished that he could — but if Ouma leaves now then—

 

Before he could actually think about his next course of action, he was already crossing the distance between him and Ouma, easily towering over the smaller boy once he caught up with him. The Ultimate Supreme Leader tilted his head back to look at him, confusion flickering through his eyes when he realized that Momota didn't intend on leaving him alone.

 

His brows furrowed slightly.

 

“Shouldn’t you be stalking someone else, Momota-chan?” He questioned, suspicion clear in his voice. “Like Saihara-chan or the killer girl? It’s been almost an hour since we’ve been given these,” he raised his hand, his face twisting into a grimace that he didn’t even try to hide as he looked at the bangle wrapped neatly around his wrist, making sure that Momota couldn’t read the words engraved on it. “I know that you are just going to slack off as always, but some of us would actually like to investiga—!”

 

As soon as he mentioned that it’s been almost an hour since they were informed that they were to participate in yet another killing game Momota stopped listening to him, a heavy knot of dread tying itself in his stomach. With his body moving on autopilot, he pushes Ouma to the side, slamming his back against the nearby wall and knocking the air out of him in the process. Ouma’s lilac eyes widened with alarm, his mouth opening, ready to let out a blood-curdling scream. But before he could do so - soft lips pressed against his, silencing him before he could utter even a single cry for help.

 

The moment their lips connected Ouma suddenly went very still under him and Momota took a step closer, deepening the kiss. He wasn’t sure how long the kiss was supposed to last and he tried to push the nagging, poisonous thoughts of _‘this isn’t how my first kiss was supposed to look like, goddammit’_ at the very back of his head where he could ignore them for the rest of his life. Ouma’s lips were surprisingly soft, nice to the touch and with a lingering taste of grape. As confusing as the idea of kissing the little liar was, Momota couldn’t say that it was an unpleasant feeling, despite the guilt pooling low in his stomach. Ouma didn’t reciprocate the kiss, just stood in place, still and pliant under Momota’s touch. The whole time Momota’s eyes were closed and face screwed up, as he was waiting for the inevitable. He fully expected Ouma to push him away, scream or even hit him once the initial shock was over, but it never came.

 

When he pulled away the air between them was heavy with tension, almost tangible, silence stretching uncomfortably as Momota took a few steps back to put some distance between them, unable to look Ouma in the eyes.

 

Even then, the Supreme Leader didn’t say anything, the silence between them only growing, anxiety tugging at Momota’s insides.

 

He waited a few seconds longer, his scattered thoughts tainted with confusion, it was unusual for Ouma to remain quiet for so long, and then dared to open his eyes. He was prepared for the worst, fully expecting to meet the full extent of Ouma’s rage. But when his eyes snapped open all traces of emotion were gone from Ouma’s face, leaving only a blank mask with eyes devoid of feelings staring back at him.   

 

Momota swallowed thickly. Somehow this unreadable expression on his face was even worse.

 

Ouma raised his hand to his mouth, fingertips hovering above his parted lips, slightly swollen and glistering. He looked surprisingly composed for someone who was just kissed by surprise and Momota could almost see the wheels in this brilliant brain of his turning. He lifted his head to stare at Momota with big, calculating eyes, as if he was trying to figure out the astronaut’s objective, find out what it was that he hoped to gain out of it.

 

Ouma’s gaze started to slowly travel down the other boy’s body, as if he was looking for some kind of clue. Finally, his eyes landed on the bangle wrapped around Momota’s wrist and something akin to understanding flashed across his face as he once again looked up, staring straight into Momota’s eyes with unusual intensity.

 

“Hey, Momota-chan,” he started carefully, the smile slowly stretching on his lips almost bordering on predatory. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, something cold and way too perceptive, something that almost made Momota shudder. “It doesn’t happen to have anything to do with your Forbidden Action, does it?”

 

Momota’s eyes widened just a fraction, surprise clear on his face. It never failed to amaze him how observant the small leader could be under this nearly permanent mask of lies plastered on his face. He nodded reluctantly, not trusting his voice and growing more and more embarrassed under Ouma’s scrutinizing gaze. His face was burning, now that the realization of what he did finally started to sink in, a vague sense of horror and shame settling in his chest. Sure, he and Ouma didn’t see eye to eye, but there wasn’t a reason to just force himself on the other boy, no matter the situation, even if it would kill him—

 

The sound of Ouma clearing his throat pulled Momota out of his quickly progressing panic attack. The look on the other Ultimate’s face was expectant, almost impatient, as if he didn’t have time to deal with whatever bullshit Momota was pulling off in his opinion. His lips were pressed together into a thin line and he looked uncharacteristically determined. He extended his hand to the astronaut.

 

Momota blinked, once, then twice, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. And then, when Ouma’s gaze turned almost condescending, understanding finally seemed to sink in and he offered his wrist to Ouma.

 

The blood-red letters engraved on the bracelet were glinting in the dim light of the hallway, Momota Kaito’s Forbidden Action fully exposed.

 

_Fail to kiss Ouma Kokichi every hour._

 

“Of course,” drawled Ouma drily.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It was actually supposed to be a satire. Funny fact: you can interpret this whole situation in at least three different ways. You can see it as angsty (considering that they didn’t consent to it), humorous (kissing breaks every hour!) or just a silly commentary on fangirls (ah Tsumugi, you are so relatable and so cruel, love ya gurl) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can't tell me that Tsumugi wouldn't come up with dumb Forbidden Actions like this one. This is exactly the kind of shit she would be into and I think it's beautiful and extremely relatable to many fans.


End file.
